


Seastruck

by orphan_account



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Canonical Character Death, Character of Color, Community: fic_on_demand, Deathfic, Drabble, F/M, Female Character of Color, Gap Filler, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-11
Updated: 2008-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davy Jones meets his maker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seastruck

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for LJ's Fic on Demand.

Davy Jones's coat flapped violently as he plummeted. It slapped his legs, the sensitive skin of his face. The roar of the vortex around him drowned out his thoughts, all pain, all but the mortal terror. 

He hit the swirling water below, and just registered the cold, like being caught in a mattress of needles, before his body ruptured. 

He blinked in the darkness. He was not breathing, but he was aware. At first there was nothing but blackness, and a suffocated chill – then he began to see the lights. 

Eerie ghost lights traversed the blackness, yellow, red, like coloured stars or living multi-coloured embers from some dying witch fire. He tried to move, and realized he was floating. He caught a light at the corner of his eye, and turned, stared into the glowing face of a hundred-toothed monstrosity of bulging eyes and diseased skin. It was barely the size of his head, but the ferryman of the dead felt an ancient human terror at the wrongness of the creature. 

_Look at me, Davy Jones_, said a voice in his head, and he knew who it was. The fish swam away, and two new lights appeared from the darkness, glowing white eyes and a current the shape of a woman. 

_I know what you did,_ Calypso said, and her eyes flared in fury. Davy Jones’ chest near burst with love for her; and then it burst in fact, as she let go of the protective bubble around him, and all the pressure of the ocean converged upon his fragile bones. 

Later that same night, Bill Turner looked upon Davy’s face, dead under the water, mangled beyond recognition; but recognise him he did, and ferried him silently to whatever waited for him beyond. He doubted it would be pleasant.


End file.
